


(Un) Compromising

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Issues, Fictober 2019, Gen, career decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The first time Lucy saw Cat Grant, she was in the process of flaying a man alive on National Television.





	(Un) Compromising

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Roasted

The first time Lucy saw Cat Grant, it was in a televised interview with a politician whose name Lucy forgot almost as soon as he finished introducing himself, an interview that later came to define the start of Cat's career. She hadn't been watching ten minutes before she decided that she wanted to be just like her. She never dared not do well in English, but it quickly became her most worked on subject. Even if she never really got the appeal of the journalism club.

Then Lois became a reporter, and her father didn't like that at all, and Lois cut off all contact with their father and Lucy along with him, and then her father was all she had left, so she knew she couldn't do that.

But she still wanted to be something, all the same.

So Lucy joined the army, because what else was she going to do, and she became a lawyer, because nothing was going to stop her from achieving at least some part of her childhood dreams and she learns that she can twist words until they're thin and sharp and shiny. She goes to war, and she learns that there's always use for another weapon in her arsenal.

None of it prepares her for arriving in National City looking for her boyfriend only to be showered with compliments and offered a job by _the_ one and only Cat Grant, within a literal minute of meeting her.

And all she needed to do was conduct a quiet, questionably legal investigation.

To think of all the years she wasted when all she needed was to skirt the rules a little. She was all to versed in the risks of that to try– she still doesn't dare make contact with Kane – but the rewards, the rewards, now those are worth far more than she's ever allowed herself to contemplate.


End file.
